Random Death Note Crossovers
by Matt is Seme
Summary: Random Death Note cross overs. So far with: Naruto and Ouran High School Host club
1. Mello's Chocolate

WARNING! THIS IS A FREAKIN CROSSOVER :O

Death Note with the Akatsuki of Naruto...oh dear...

Disclaimer: I own nothing D: ...for now.

"Matt! WHERE THE HELL IS MY CHOCOLATE!?" Mello yelled.

"I dunno..." Matt said not looking up from his game. "Maybe the guys next door took it..."

Mello stormed out of the room and walked down the hall to the door next to theirs and knocked forcefully.

The lock clicked and the door opened to show a blonde headed...Well right now Mello didnt care the gender of the person.

"Yes?"

"DID YOU TAKE MY CHOCOLATE!?" Mello practically screamed at the blonde.

"Sempai! Who's at the door?" A childish voice called from behind the door.

"Our neighbors, Tobi." The blonde grumbled.

Mello scowled. "Do you or do you not have my chocolate?"

"No, we don't." The blonde stated and shut the door in Mello's face. "Who was that Deidara-sempai?" Mello heard the other person say from behind the door before he went farther down the hall.

He came to another door and knocked. A pale man without a shirt and silver hair answered. "Well, whatcha want?" He asked.

"Do you have my chocolate?" Mello asked.

"I dunno, lemme ask Kakuzu." He disappeered behind the door and Mello heard him yell, "HEY KAKUZU! DO WE HAVE THAT BLOND KID FROM TWO DOORS DOWN'S CHOCOLATE?!" Mello blinked.

"Kid?" He muttered.

"NO, HIDAN! WHY THE HELL WOULD WE HAVE HIS CHOCOLATE!?" He heard a gruff voice yell. "I DUNNO! CAUSE YOUR WEIRD LIKE THAT!" Mello heard footsteps coming.

The door opened to reveal the man Mello supposed was Hidan. "Sorry, we dont' have your chocolate." And he too shut the door in poor Mello's face.

Sighing, Mello walked down the hall towards yet another door and knocked quietly. He knew these people didn't like to be disturbed.

A tall man with blue tinted skin opened the door. He looked down on the boy.

"Uh...Hello?"

"Do you have my chocolate?" Mello almost pleaded, he was tired of asking.

"Uh...I'll check..." He closed the door and Mello heard him walking off somewhere in the appartment. He heard someone ask who was at the door and then heard lighter footsteps coming towards the door.

The door opened for Mello to see a shorter man with raven hair and blood red eyes. He glared at Mello.

"What do you want?"

Mello glared back. "I wanted to know if either of you had my chocolate."

"Well we don't." The man said in monotone and slammed the door in Mello's face. 'Man this is getting old...' Mello thought.

He decided he'd give up and go back to the room.

When he got there he found Matt, still playing the same game, yet he was probably about 10 levels higher than when Mello left, in the same position.

"So how'd it go?" Matt asked, still not looking up from his game.

"None of them had my chocolate..." Mello sighed.

"Sucks for you." Matt chuckled.

Mello growled and ran off to his room to angst over his lost chocolate. (A/N: Ok...no he didnt XD but he did go to his room...) 

Uh...random? My friend said I had to write something cause she wrote something. So I did. O.O and yeah...

Continue maybe...? 


	2. Mello's not a girl Tamaki D:

**On request of someone I did a Death Note/Ouran cross over. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note nor do I own Ouran High School Host Club.**

"Matt, I'm going to find a quieter place to study." Mello said, glaring around the noisy library. On L's wishes, as of today they were now Class A students at Ouran with who knows how many rich snobs. Mello and Matt sat in the library, Mello trying to study and Matt trying to beat his high score at some new game he bought. Annoyed with the noise in the library, Mello stood, grabbed the back of Matt's collar and dragged him out of the room with him.

They wandered through too many hallways to count, every room on every hall was buzzing with chattering teens. When they reached a quiet hall, they looked around. They saw one room, the sign above read: Third Music Room. Mello sighed and turned the handle, only to be greeted with a loud, "Welcome!" There were six obviously rich and good looking guys and…a girl?! No…it was just a boy with feminine features, Mello thought.

A blonde, a pair of twins, a guy with glasses, a tall tan man with a short honey haired kid holding a bunny on his back and the feminine looking boy.

Mello stood in the door way with his mouth hung open. The blonde guy walked over to Mello and said, "Hello, princess, welcome to the Host Club. Hmm? Why are you wearing a male uniform?" Matt, who had just come to stand behind Mello, tensed and his eyes widened. "Shit…" He whispered. A low growl came from Mello's throat. Matt put his hands on Mello's shoulders. "Mel, uhh don't go crazy, he didn't know…"

"I AM NOT A FUCKING GIRL!"

The taller blonde cowered and fled behind the rest of the so called "Host Club" who were a bit frightened themselves. The first one to recover was the teen with glasses. He cleared his throat and said, "I apologize for my dense friend's remark. It won't happen again." Mello, however was still steamed over it as they left the third music room. (Mello had dragged Matt by the collar of his shirt and slammed the door behind them.) Mello had begun muttering darkly under his breath as he does after anyone calls him a girl. Matt just sighed and leaned against a wall and played his PSP…which he wasn't supposed to have at school.

**Author's notes: Very short, may make it longer later. :3 **

**I think it's cute that Tamaki gets people's genders wrong. XD**

**- MiS**


End file.
